


A New Year's Eve

by mustangsgloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Post-Promised Day, Young!Royai, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangsgloves/pseuds/mustangsgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course there was a reason this New Year's Eve in particular stood out to Roy from the several he spent with his teacher and his teacher's daughter. It was just like the others in all ways but one. This one was the one when Roy Mustang finally got enough courage to kiss Riza Hawkeye to welcome in the new year."</p><p>In which Roy Mustang remembers a New Year's past and has a New Year's to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Eve

Snow fell lazily as Roy softly closed the door to the Elric-Rockbell residence behind him. Placing his feet carefully, he made his way down the steps and into the small clearing behind the house.

Muffled laughter and conversation drifted outside and the warm glow from the lamps through the window's glass bathed the fresh snow in a soft light.

The biting cold reminded Roy of one New Year's Eve, roughly twelve years ago, back when he was still studying alchemy under Berthold Hawkeye. It had been during some of the final weeks of his stay at the Hawkeye residence before he left for the military academy.

Of course there was a reason this New Year's Eve in particular stood out to Roy from the several he spent with his teacher and his teacher's daughter. It was just like the others in all ways but one. This one was the one when Roy Mustang finally got enough courage to kiss Riza Hawkeye to welcome in the new year.

* * *

 

At 19, Roy would had to have been blind to not see how pretty his teacher's daughter had become. Since the beginning of his apprenticeship at 14, Roy had gone to great lengths to befriend the mysterious girl a year his junior. It hadn't been easy.

Riza wasn't someone most would peg as outgoing, but Roy was immediately drawn to her quick, dry wit, her kind heart, and her pretty smile.

Over the first year, Roy and Riza became close friends. Of course for a 14 and a 13 year old, there were no complicating feelings. The two were practically inseparable.

The years continued on and Roy found himself more intrigued by Riza with each passing day. Finally, at 17 Roy admitted to himself that he was crushing hardcore on his master's daughter.

However his friendship with Riza was too valuable to him to mess up. So for two long years, Roy waited and didn't change a thing.

But the feelings did change; they intensified. With every small smile, friendly tease or bright laugh, Roy felt himself falling deeper and deeper into a hole he didn't know if he could ever get back out of.

She surprised him though. Every now and then she would say something that would totally catch him off guard and send his heart racing. Sometimes he would even catch her looking at him when she thought he didn't notice. He never commented though, after all he did do the same to her.

But that New Year's Eve night all the factors came into play. Roy was going to leave for the academy the following week, and the heavy feeling in his chest got denser and stronger with each passing day. In two weeks he wouldn't get to see Riza for who knows how long. The tensions further East were rising and Roy would had to have been naïve to think that there wasn't a possibility he would be sent to fight.

So he did what anyone in his position would do: debate back and forth in his head the entire day if he should tell Riza how he felt or not.

Luckily by the evening, he and Riza had fallen into their familiar routine and were occupied by working around the house and talking.

At 11:50, the two went outside, Riza with her mother's old wristwatch, and Roy with the itchy scarf that his Aunt sent for Christmas a week prior.

Snow was falling. In the previous few days a storm had blown through and dumped a foot of the stuff, but tonight it was falling lightly, giving the clearing behind the decrepit Hawkeye house an almost dreamlike appearance.

The two talked about the past year, how Riza was now thankfully done with school, though her father insisted there was always more to learn. They talked about lovely Mrs. Lowlan from in town who had passed just last month, and they talked about how happy they were to have each other. The forgotten butterflies in Roy's stomach started flitting around like they were in a hurricane.

"11:59," Riza said quietly, checking her watch. Just like in previous years, she held it between herself and Roy, and he stepped closer to see the clock face in the low light from inside the house. But this year the butterflies increased exponentially as the space between them decreased.

"Here we go!" Riza breathed.

"10…9…8…7…" the two counted down together, easily in perfect sync.

"6…5…4…" Roy's heart began to beat faster, he wasn't sure if this was healthy.

"3…2…1…"

"Happy New Year, Roy," Riza said, lifting her eyes to look at him. Roy smiled and steeled his nerves. In one swift move, much more controlled than he though possible, he took her cheek in his palm, lifted her face, and captured her lips in his.

It was nothing more than a quick peck, but when Roy pulled away he felt breathless.

"Um…" _Think Roy, words, words!_ He met her gaze. Her eyes were wide, but the warmth in them was unmistakable. Her mouth was open in a small surprised 'o'. Roy took a deep breath and gave her a nervous smile.

"Happy New Year Riza."

She grinned.

* * *

 

Roy was cut from his reverie as the sound of the back door opening behind him cut through the snowy silence.

He didn't even bother opening his eyes.

"It's all good Captain," he said softly, "I'll be back in shortly."

He heard the click of the wood door returning to its frame and the crunch of boots on the fresh snow.

"I was just going to tell you that it's about two minutes until midnight sir," Riza said, stopping behind him.

Opening his eyes Roy turned around.

He opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly he couldn't think of any words.

Riza stood there in the soft light filtering through the windows, snow falling lazily around her. Her hair was short now, her having cut it after the Promised Day, half because of the insistence of the hospital staff for bandaging her neck more easily, and half because she thought it was time for a change.

She had on a simple light blue collared shirt and a long black skirt. A grey colored pendant necklace sat on her neck. It was one of her mother's, Roy remembered suddenly, the one that Riza would wear for special occasions both when they were younger and for the office.

Blinking twice to clear his head, Roy dug around in his coat pocket. Finding what he wanted, he held out his State Alchemist's pocket watch in his open palm.

"One more time for old time's sake?" He asked quietly as he flipped open the watch. He watched as a small smile quirked on her lips and she stepped towards him after giving a quick nod.

He held out the watch between them and the watched as it hit 11:59. Roy felt like he was 19 again. He inhaled.

"It was a pretty good year, huh Captain," he asked, eyes never leaving her face.

"That it was sir," she replied, her eyes still on the clock.

"After all, we did save the world."

"That we did," he replied with a smile. "I have high hopes for this new year as well. Saving the world, what next?"

"I think we all deserve a break. And I'm sure it will be a great one sir," she murmured.

"You, telling me, that we deserve a break?" Roy said, grinning widely. "What's next, is Fullmetal going to suddenly be taller than Havoc?"

Riza looked up, eyes warm. "A break just this once sir. Besides, I think it's safe to say that we shouldn't keep that out of the realm of possibility, that boy is rather incredible."

Laughing he shook his head. "I can't argue there, but I hope he doesn't. I couldn't bear it if the shrimp got taller than me. The teasing would never end."

Riza huffed in amusement and glanced back down at the clock. "12 seconds now sir."

Roy took a step forward.

"10…9…8…"

They began to count, and the voices from inside the house joined. Havoc, Catalina, Winry, Edward, Alphonse, Mei, Breda, Fuery, Pinako… Roy was surrounded by some of his closest companions; save Falman who of course had politely declined Winry's invitation in favor of celebrating the holidays with his wife and children up North.

"7…6…5…"

And of course there was Riza, who was standing right next to him. Even in the brisk fresh air he could make out the familiar scent of her; coffee, gunpowder, and something flowery that he couldn't quite place. Distinctly Riza Hawkeye.

Roy switched from watching the clock to watching her. It was déjà vu really, this entire situation. The snow falling around them, the soft light illuminating her face, her short golden hair, the persistent butterflies……..

"4…3…2…"

"1…"

A chorus of voices shouted all together… "Happy New Year!!!"

Riza looked up and met Roy's gaze.

"Happy New Year Ro-" she stopped and flushed. "Sir."

Roy tried to ignore the fast beating of his heart at her slip, but it proved harder than he originally thought. Taking a small step, he snapped his watch closed and tucked it back in his coat pocket.

On a sudden impulse, Roy reached out and grabbed her hand. Startled, Riza looked up. Swallowing his nerves, Roy stepped close.

"Happy New Year Lieu-" Roy stopped abruptly and felt his face flush. "I mean Captain." He shook his head. "Actually I mean Riza." He wanted to kick himself. He wished it were physically possibly.

"Happy New Year Riza," Roy said softly. She finally met his gaze again, face flushed. Roy took his hand and cupped her face, brushing his thumb on her cheek. To his great relief, she leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.

Bending down, Roy swiftly brought his lips against hers. Immediately Riza stiffened. Roy leaned back and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't I mean I-" he stuttered as he turned away from her, trying to hide his flushed cheeks and his frustration with himself.

"Sir stop," Riza spoke quickly. Roy stopped. A small hand rested on his shoulder. Silence for a beat.

"Roy."

He turned. Her gaze was warm, welcoming, nervous… Just like it was years ago. And then she was kissing him, actually kissing him. He adjusted so that he held her close, one hand on her upper back and the other on her lower back. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and one hand tangled itself in his hair.

When Riza deepened the kiss, Roy was pretty sure he squeaked, but that wasn't important. He was completely enthralled the woman he held in his arms.

Roy didn't know how long they stayed like that, but of course with his luck the damn door opened again.

Laughter floated out along with the step-clunk stride of a person.

"Hey General, Capitan, you missed the countdo- _oh_."

Roy and Riza broke apart, but still Roy held onto her hand. Glaring at the interruption, Roy was met with the slightly confused face of Edward Elric.

"Ed?" Winry's voice floated from behind back in the living room. "Is everything alright? Is that bear back?"

Ed got over his initial surprise and smirked.

Turning his head, Ed shouted back to his wife, "nah Win, it's all good. Just give me a minute."

There was a pause, surely Alphonse telling Winry to really not worry about it before her responding shout of "alright," reached Edward.

The younger man walked down the steps and stopped a few feet away from the two soldiers.

"So Mustang," Ed said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You finally kissed her."

"Yes."

"Are you two a thing now?"

Riza got over her embarrassment at the interruption and looked to the younger man, "Edward…you know we can't. The rules…"

"Screw the rules," Ed said, surprisingly vehement. "Well, at least while you're at my house. Forget about those damn things, live a little."

Roy blanched. Out of all of the reactions he had been expecting, this was not among them. There was no teasing tone, no mocking gestures. No, Edward Elric was telling them to forget about the lines that they had laid down and followed for a decade now and to just _live_.

Meeting Edward's eyes, the message was clear; _c'mon man, kiss her like you meant it_. Roy was struck suddenly with a memory of Hughes, who had given him similar looks at most office functions. Nodding his thanks towards the boy he looked back to Riza, only to find her already looking up at him.

"Screw the rules, sounds good to me. You agree Captain?" He said, letting one of his hands rest on her waist.

"Yes sir."

Roy didn't need anymore encouragement.

Opening one eye for a split second Roy could see Ed's satisfied grin before the boy turned to go back inside.

"But really, next time get a room you bastard!" Ed yelled as he slammed the door.

Riza laughed against his lips. Pulling back Roy kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers.

"The others will find out won't they," Roy asked.

"Oh yes," she replied, putting her fingers between his. "And knowing Rebecca and Havoc, we have about a minute before they come running out here yelling 'we told you.'"

"I can live with that," Roy said, pulling her to him. "Besides, I have a feeling this is going to be a very good year."

"Happy New Year Roy," she said, leaning in.

"Happy New Year Riza." As their lips met again, Roy thought that there are definitely some things worth waiting for, after all, Riza Hawkeye proved that fact to him over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
